


Lust In The Workplace

by 2ILoveFanFiction3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam Dunbar, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Liam Dunbar, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Dom Theo Raeken, First Kiss, Getting Together, Liam Dunbar In Love, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, Sub Liam Dunbar, Top Theo Raeken, Virgin Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ILoveFanFiction3/pseuds/2ILoveFanFiction3
Summary: “No, Mas, you don’t understand this man’s ass, I swear to god. I keep picturing him in lacy thongs. I’m sorry but it’s true, no I just… gotta go” Liam exclaimed, hanging  up on Mason as fast as he could when he heard Tracy’s heels clicking on the tiles outside his office.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Mason Hewitt/Brett Talbot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Lust In The Workplace

“No, Mas, you don’t understand this man’s ass, I swear to god. I keep picturing him in lacy thongs. I’m sorry but it’s true, no I just… gotta go” Liam exclaimed, hanging up on Mason as fast as he could when he heard Tracy’s heels clicking on the tiles outside his office.

He’d only been working here for the past couple of weeks so he didn’t want to be caught using the phone for personal calls while he’s on the clock, but Mason had called him to remind him of their standing ‘date’ for X-box and trach talk which they maintained even though Liam had moved to New York and Mason moved to LA. It was hard but they where managing and Mason was going to come up for the weekend sometime soon, so at least there was that.

Still, he didn’t need to be on the phone, and he knew it. He hoped that they weren’t actually monitoring his calls or something.

Liam was hired as Theo Raeken’s personal assistant and he had a desk in the outer office where he would greet clients for Theo as well as answering the phone. He handled all the scheduling, though Tracy had a lot of input for a receptionist. Liam had learned to listen to her though; because she used to have his job and now, she was overseeing both Tara and Theo’s clients. It wasn’t exactly streamlined yet, but he thought he was beginning to understand how things worked at Raeken investing.

“Dunbar” Tracy greeted him as she came into his office, shutting the door behind her “I wanted to let you know that Theo’s one o’clock is and essential client. He’s been with Theo since the beginning, and he’s used to special treatment” She handed him over a bottle of whiskey which Liam had never seen before. This was no Jim Bean; the usually stuff he drinks; this was the good stuff.

“There are glasses over there in the cabinet” Tracy pointed to the cabinet under the window and Liam nodded “gotcha” he told her; he couldn’t help the uneasy feeling when Tracy smirked at him before she left.

There was enough time for him to have a quick bite at his desk before Theo’s special client arrived. Liam poured the whiskey and pretended to know how to schmooze a client and finally, Theo rescued him and took Mr. Hale into his office.

The rest of the day was mostly typing letters and emails, so he texted Mason and when the office closed, Liam had to stay so he could finish because he was still a slow typer. He was getting better, but not quite as fast that he could keep up with the work. Some days he often wondered why he’d even applied to this job, really it was Corey fault. Corey attended one of his night classes with Liam and instead that his best friend needed someone like him around the office, and the pay was pretty good as well; so Liam jumped at the chance and sent in his resume.

The fact that Theo Raeken had turned out to be the hottest man Liam had ever seen, which also included porn models, might have also had something to with why he had ended up taking the job. He had told Mason that he wanted to climb the man like a tree on his first day at Raeken investing.

He wanted to do the most unspeakable things to Theo, and he had told all his fantasies to Mason who was long-suffering but he had to put with it because he had told Liam all sorts of stuff about Brett that Liam had never wanted to hear about.

“I can’t tell if I want to eat his ass or suck his dick more” Liam told Mason the next day while he was on his lunch break “because that ass definitely deserves to be worshipped, but the idea of getting down on my knees for him really does it for me” Liam groaned; nearly Cumming in his pants like a sixteen year old just from the thought of getting on his knees for his boss.

Mason was loudly objecting but Liam pressed on “his ass is obscene, and I can only imagine how great his dick is, but Mas, I gotta send you a picture of this guy. He’s like model hot, like move star hot, porn hot. Like a god walking among men in a business suit and tie. I can’t take it, I’ve jerked off so many times this week that I’m afraid my dick might fall off” which was true, Liam had started shotting blanks and that hadn’t happened since he was fifteen; when he first discovered what it felt like to cum.

“Liam” Theo’s voice came over the intercom and it sounded strained “sorry, it’s the boss” he told Mason before he hung up. He still had fifteen minutes left on his lunch break, but Theo sounded like he really needed something so Liam quickly folded up the rest of his lunch and stashed it away.

“Yes, Mr. Raeken” Liam asked as he pushed down on the intercom button “could you come in here please?” Theo asked.

“Sure” Liam dusted off his hands and walked towards the door that separated his office from Theo’s. It was a massive mahogany thing. Liam could never hear anything that went on inside Theo’s office; he noticed the walls where thick, he also thinks that the walls are soundproof. It was a little on the heavy side too, so he pulled it open slowly and stepped into Theo’s office.

“What can I do for you” Liam asked. Theo

was looking down at the paper in his hands as Liam stepped up closer to his massive desk. “I need you to go over these letters. There good, but a little too formal for these particular clients. See if you can make them sound little more natural to me” Theo asked, his voice a little more on the stern side than Liam was used to “you got it boss” Liam said as he reached out for the papers.

Theo didn’t even look up when he passed the reports to Liam. He been like that from the beginning, no matter how friendly Liam tried to be, Theo was distant. That shouldn’t have made him sexier, but he was a mystery and there was nothing sexier to Liam than a mystery.

The next day Liam brought coffee for Theo, black with two sugars, the way Liam knew he liked it. When he came into his office; Theo just motioned for him to set it on his desk. Liam did, but then leaned his hip against Theo desk and took a sip of his own coffee. His phone lines wouldn’t be open for another ten minutes and he wanted to try and break through Theo’s tough exterior. They could at least be friends, right?

“So, it’s starting to get pretty cold out there, huh?” Liam asked in his most easy-going tone. Theo just grunted; so the weather was a no go. “yeah, I had to buy a bigger coat because while it does get cold from where I’m from, it doesn’t get down to freezing like this very often” Liam continued, he was about to speak again when Theo finally looked up from his laptop “is there something you need?” he asked shortly. “Uh, no, no, just making small talk I guess” Liam admitted. He chuckled but Theo was already back to work so Liam decided to slip out and head to his own desk. Well there was always lunch, he thought.

Mason was busy at lunch, so Liam decided to call Lori instead. She had just started at MIT and was dying for all the latest gossip from back home. Liam relayed what he could from Mason and the small stuff he gathered from her bother, who was also Masons boyfriend before he dove into catching her up on all his drama. Like how hot his boss was and how unfair it was that he apparently wanted noting to do with Liam.

“No, he’s hotter than that. I swear. this guy is dirty hot. Like dress him up in maids costume and bend him over the dining table hot. Or give him clandestine blow jobs under his desk at work hot. He’s going to be the death of me, I can barely focus on my work just knowing he’s right behind that big door of his. All alone. And no one is worshiping that body of his for him. I could be doing that, Lor. I want to be doing that” Liam rambled on for about another ten minutes before Lori told him that she had to get to class.

When Theo came out his face was flushed and when Liam asked if he wanted anything from the bakery a few blocks down; he didn’t even answer, not even his usual grunt. Liam was exasperated but he was determined. He was going to make Theo is friend; one way or another. And if they so happened to turn into friends that had benefits then that would be cool too. Or if Theo were to then fall for him the way he was slowly doing with Theo, then it was even better. So what if Theo was his boss?

Two days later Liam was heading home at the same moment Theo was and they found themselves reaching the elevator at the same moment it pinged again. There was no one currently in it and Liam wanted to fist bump the universe because Theo would be his captive audience for twenty-three floors, but then Theo gaped at him and then turned on his heel and headed back towards his office. He must have just remembered that he forgot something. Liam got on the elevator; he had though about waiting for a minute; to see if Theo would come back but then he gave in and let the door close. He went home, his head buzzing with ways to break the ice with Theo.

Liam started being better at anticipating Theo’s needs. First it was his coffee every morning, which Theo had finally started thanking him for. Next, he installed Grammarly on his laptop so he could improve his skills when it came to writing letter and emails. Then the lunch runs came and asking Theo every day about his clients that were expected in. Theo seemed to take all this in stride, though he still avoided looking Liam directly in the eyes. Sometimes he would get clumsy and spill his coffee on his tie and Liam always had a spare for him. That usually happened at lunch so Liam would sometimes just check on him, once he was off the phone.

On Friday he went in to check on Theo after lunch and found his boss pacing by the windows. He was out of breath and red all the way up to his ears. Liam was afraid he was having some sort of heart event and begged him to sit and drink some water. Still Theo kept his distance; no matter how hard Liam tried. Tracy had taken to laughing at his antics as if they were hopeless and stupid, which made Liam try all that much harder.

Saturday Mason and Brett flew in for his weekend visit. It was amazing. They played X-box and drank energy drinks and ate too much Chinese food. Then on Sunday, they did the tourist shit that Brett wanted and they ended up eating hot dogs in central park for dinner. It was perfect, Liam could hardly let go of Mason at the airport before work on Monday. They stood there holding each other for the longest time; though the only good thing about Mason leaving; was the fact that he was taking his boyfriend with him. It’s been nearly three years since high school and he still hated Brett, but he was supportive because he knew how much the giant freak meant to his best friend.

Once he was back at work, Liam felt like all the wind was taken out of his sails. He missed Mason terribly and It wasn’t just Mason he missed, he missed his home, missed his parents, and having Mason visit helped but also didn’t in a weird way. Liam was so out of it he didn’t even notice Theo standing there awkwardly in front of his desk until he cleared his throat.

Liam startled and failed for a moment before gaining his composure “oh my god, you can’t just sneak up on people! You scared me to death!” Liam exclaimed; his hand clutched tightly over his heart. Theo was looking at him funny. It was a sort of pinched look, almost as if he could smell something bad. Liam recovered to check his pits after Theo left, though he was pretty sure he’d used deodorant after showering this morning.

Still, Theo didn’t talk “is there something I can help you with” Liam asked as gently as possible. He didn’t know why, but he felt like it was important not to spook Theo any more than he clearly was, for reason Liam didn’t know why.

At least, Theo seemed to shake himself.

“No. No its fine. I, um” Theo swallowed and looked round “did you grab coffee this morning” he asked; he looked so uncomfortable at having to ask, that Liam actually felt guilty. He hadn’t gabbed their regular coffees, he was so caught up with Mason leaving; that he forgot. “No, I’m so sorry. I had uh, a friend visit me from back home and he had an early morning flight, so I guess it just sort of slipped my mind. I’m so sorry, I can go back out right now.” Liam made a move to stand up, but Theo motioned him to stay seated.

“It’ll be alright” Theo said, and he sounded so dejected that Liam wanted to crawl under his desk and die. This was no way to get Theo to like him. Get him used to morning coffees and then just take it away? Now he’d be back to drinking the stuff they called coffee in the breakroom. He wanted to say something else, but Theo was already closing the door behind him, literally shutting the conversation off. Liam felt like he might actually cry but he was determined to make it up to Theo one way or another.

At lunch Liam asked for Theo’s order, brining it to him with a smile that Theo didn’t return. It’s not that he was being unfriendly per say, but he just seemed so unapproachable. Liam had no idea how Tracy did it. They where clearly on good terms and he’d often see Tracy smiling as she left the inner office.

He sat back at his desk and looked down at his sandwich dejectedly. Thankfully, Mason called and that was the perfect distraction.

“You see, I have to make a plan now. Nothing I’ve tried so far has worked and the more he plays hard to get the more I want him. I just want to know him, I want to be his friend” Liam whined down the phone “you want more than that though, right? I mean I have been actually listening to you for the past few weeks. Maybe your making the wrong move” Mason was right, Liam thought. Probably. Though if he did the wrong thing it could spell disaster, so he needed to be careful.

“I just want to ride him into the sunset, you know. I need it. I need his dick, Mason. You have no idea what it’s like seeing him every day and smelling his fantastic cologne and sharing space with him. I’m dying a slow and painful death. Death by blue balls.” Liam whined “don’t lie, I can practically hear the lie over the phone. You like him. Like really like him; you want to date him” Mason replied with as deep chuckle “that’s mean. Of course, I like him, of course I want to date him. I want it all. The whole thing. The flowers and dinners and making out and wild monkey sex. All of it” Liam admitted “and love” Mason promoted.

Liam sighed; ready to deny it but he knew he couldn’t “and love. Yeah. I feel like he’s already broken my though, so, maybe this whole thing is pointless. He won’t even look me in the eyes most of the time”

“Why don’t you ask him out? Just be direct. Unless, there are rules about dating other co-workers in your office” Mason wondered. “No I don’t think so, but he’s my boss! He could fire me. He could write me up for sexual harassment, and all I wanted was to marry his fine ass and have his adorable babies and—”

“You do realize you can’t actually have babies, right? You’d need a woman for that.” Mason was too practical. Didn’t he know how bad off Liam was right now? How far gone he was on the green-eyed man? 

“Mason…”

“if you’re not willing to be direct about it, then I guess you’re back to square one,” Mason sighed “square on. Yeah sounds about right. Okay, gotta go. Time to get back to work, and back to fantasizing about pleasing my future husband to be” Liam said his goodbyes and hung up.

Liam was just pulling up his latest email for Theo when his intercom buzzed “Mr. Dunbar, I need to see you in my office. Now” Theo said, and he didn’t sound very happy. Liam swallowed a lump of fear that had gathered in his throat and moved towards Theo’s office. He pushed the door open and stepped in. Theo motioned for him to close the door, so he did and it very final. Was he being fired? He wasn’t sure what he’d done, but he has a feeling he was about to find out.

“Please, sit” Theo said, gesturing to the chair across his desk. “I’d rather stand if that okay” Liam answered on instinct. “it’s not. I need to talk to you, and I don’t want to crane my neck up while I do so.” Theo pointed at the chair and Liam sat; even though he felt like he might shake right off the edge and onto the floor. He had no idea what hand him in trouble. “Who is this friend who visited you this weekend” Theo asked, staring straight at Liam. Liam felt his mouth fall open “what? Why are you asking?”

“I have a very good reason for asking, which I will explain, but I want an answer first” Theo replied. Liam couldn’t really argue with that “Mason, my best friend from home and his boyfriend Brett” Liam answered, wringing his hands in his lap. This was the longest Theo had ever looked him in the eyes and it was unnerving. “Uh. The one you talk to during lunch, right?” Theo leaned back in his chair, seemed to think better of it, and leaned forward on to his desk instead.

“Why is that important?” Liam asked, curious and afraid of the answer. Then he realized there was no way Theo should know that Liam spent his lunch entire break on the phone with someone. They must have the phones tapped or something! But then Theo said the last thing Liam was expecting. “Because you came in today smelling like an Alpha werewolf and I had to know who he was and if he might be a threat to you” Theo answered plainly “what” Liam felt like the room was tilting off and axis.

Theo smirked before he flashed his steel blue eyes at Liam which caused Liam to flash his own blood red eyes. Liam was shocked that he didn’t pick up Theos scent; though he’s never been god at his scenting, but by the shocked look on Theo’s face he also didn’t pick up on the fact that there was an Alpha working beside him.

“Oh my god, that means, oh shit. You’ve been listening to me this whole time!” Liam exclaimed once he got over the entirely shock “we’ll talk about how you blocked your scent later but yes that’s what I wanted to talk about next” Theo said seriously. Liam could feel it coming, he was going to get fired. If he was lucky, he might be able to avoid being arrested for sexual harassment chargers, which he totally deserved; oh god. He deflated and tried not to disappear into the leather of his seat.

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts and Theo called for the person to come in. It was Tracy and she was grinning at Liam “so its all out in the open then? Finally” she heaved a long-suffering sight. Then Tracy sat on the corner of the desk and slide a form Infront of Liam. “We need you to read though this and if you agree, to sign it” Theo said rather gently Liam thought, considering the situation. Liam slid closer and read the title Consensual Relationship Agreement. His eyes shot up to Theo’s, shocked. “You want me to sign this?” He asked confused. There was something in his chest though, something that felt a little bit like hope.

Theo smiled then and Liam just about died looking at the way his eyes shone from happiness; god he could stare into Theo’s for the rest of his life and he would never get board at how beautiful there are “only if you’re interested in dating me” he replied; almost shyly to Liam shock.

“Only if I’m interested in dating you? Hell yes!” Lima practically clapped his hands together in happiness. He ran his eyes through the agreement, which was pretty simple and straight forward “somebody give me a damm pen already” Liam demand. Tracy and Theo both laughed as Theo handed him over a pen. He sighed it with a flourish and then grinned up at Theo, his heart feeling like it might burst with happiness. He can’t believe for once in his life things were going his way.

“I’ll leave you to it, then,” Tracy said as she walked to the door. “Just remember, werewolf hearing, it’s all around.” She laughed and tapped her ear with her long red fingernail and then she was gone. “Hey!” Liam turned back to Theo and he could feel his cheeks were burning. He was probably all splotchy red at this point. “can you tell me who is supernatural, I’ve always had trouble picking up were-creatures scents” Liam asked; somewhat shameful, he may be an Alpha, but he has always had trouble with his scents; even when he was human.

“Tracy, Josh, Hayden, Alex, Nolan, Gabe, Tara and Corey” Theo rattled off the names as he moved to stand up “wow, so a whole pack. Let me guess, Tara is the Alpha” Liam wondered. Theo nodded “she is, But I don’t particularly want to talk about my sister or my pack right now.” He said, and his voice had taken on an edge that was doing things to Liam insides.

“No”

“No”

He came around the desk and stood next to Liam’s chair looking down at him; his arms crossed “what, uh, did you want to talk about then” Liam asked. If his voice shock just the tiniest bit then he couldn’t really be blamed for it, could he? “We could talk about lacy thongs or you climbing me like a tree, but I prefer to discuss whether you prefer to eat my ass or suck my dick more,” Theo said all of this with a straight face that left Liam gaping once more “No fair! I had no idea you could hear me saying those things!” Liam exclaimed as he waved his arms around.

Theo had the nerve to laugh then, and Liam wanted to pout, but suddenly Theo was pulling him up out of the chair by his tie and crushing their lips together. The kiss was electric, and Liam could feel it all the way to his toes. My god, the man was talented with his tongue and not at all afraid to use his teeth to drive Liam mad. Theo pulled back and looked into Liam’s baby blue eyes. “I really ought to make you wait until at the very least we’ve had one date, but you’ve been driving me crazy for weeks.”

Liam had his hands up around Theo’s broad shoulders holding him close. “I don’t care about dates right now. We can worry about that later.” Theo nodded. “Okay, yeah. Agreed.” He bent to kiss Liam once more, biting along his lower lip and tangling their tongues together until Liam could no longer breathe. When they finally parted Theo asked, “What do you want? Right now. I’ll do anything. Just use that sinful tongue of yours to tell me what it is you want.”

It was obvious to Liam that he was blushing, he didn’t understand why he was blushing; especially after every thing he’s told Mason and Lori but he wanted to give Theo want he wanted to so he said “I want to suck your cock and then I want you to bend me over your desk and fuck me hard” Saying it directly to Theo’s face was different than saying it behind his back, but it was also empowering. Theo’s cheeks pinked up too, so he’d have to remember how much Theo liked dirty talk.

“Do it,” Theo said simply that was all the encouragement Liam needed to drop to his knees so he could begin unfastening Theo’s belt, then his fly, and then he was pushing Theo’s pants down until they pooled around his ankles. He wore black boxer briefs and he was already hard, the tip just edging out of the top of his underwear. Liam’s mouth watered and he leaned forward to suckle at it, teasing him until Theo’s legs trembled.

Theos was the one who shoved his briefs down out of the way. Then he slid his hands into Liam’s hair and guided him down over his cock. He set a pace for Liam, which Liam loved. He’d imagined Theo like this, forceful but gentle at the same time. He knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get it, but he was careful with Liam too.

“God, your mouth. It should be illegal.” Theo moaned above him as Liam worked his tongue up the underside of him, lapping at the head and tonguing the slit before sucking him back down. He couldn’t take all of Theo, but he almost could and he knew how to swallow around him to make it really good. Before long Theo was wrenching him off, panting, sweat gathered at his temples and he just looked wrecked.

“I’m going to come if you keep that up and I believe you wanted me to fuck you over my desk.” Theo groaned, throwing his head back. “Oh yeah, yeah.” Liam agreed. He probably looked as wrecked as Theo. His jaw was already sore and he’s knees were protesting, but other than that he felt amazing. “Lock the door,” Theo commanded softly as he began stripping out of his suit. “Jesus,” Liam said, watching him without shame as he headed to the door.

“Theo will do.”

“Did you just make a joke?” Liam asked with a laugh as he locked the door before he began stripping off his shirt and tie and finally his shoes and pants and know it was Theo’s turn to stare. It made Liam feel a little self-conscious until Theo came over and pulled him close and whispered, “You’re gorgeous.”

He lifted him so that Liam had to wrap his legs around Theo waist and hold onto the back of his neck. He was taken and deposited on the edge of the desk and Theo cupped his face between his hands. “Do I have to do the bending you over part, or can we do it like this, so I can see you?” Theo asked “Like this. Like this.” Liam nodded enthusiastically and pulled Theo in for another kiss.

Theo had to lean over his desk and fumble around, but he found a packet of lube and a condom he’d been carrying around and shyly showed Liam what he had. It was such a soft side of him that Liam couldn’t even make fun off, he just kissed Theo again. It took a little time to stretch Liam, he’d been without any lovers for a while, but it had been a particularly long time since he’d had a man in his bed. Metaphorically speaking anyway. So Theo took his time, building up to three fingers and twisting them just until Liam was a writhing mess begging to be fucked.

“Please, Theo , please, I need you now!” Liam cried. Ever the gentleman, Theo took pity on him and removed his fingers. For a moment he mourned their loss, feeling empty and wanting more, but then Theo was there pressing into him slowly and oh it was so, so good.

“Fuck, Theo,” Liam sighed as he wriggled around to get his legs around Theo as he continued to sink into him. “baby,” Theo grunted but he was all the way in and holding still, letting Liam get accustomed to his size. “Come on, come on.” Liam huffed, not needing the extra time to adjust. He wanted Theo to move already. “You’re just as bossy as I imagined,” Theo observed. Liam huffed a laugh. “Hey, you imagined this?” He asked, curious to know the answer.

“Hell yeah, you gave me plenty to think about every day,” Theo admitted with a grin as he slowly pulled back before snapping his hips forward; effectively shutting Liam up.

Theo was powerful; Liam knew that much, and he could tell that he was holding back a little; which he didn’t need, but he keep his pace even and steady. Even as Liam begged and pleaded for him to harder and faster. He was gentle when Liam wanted him rough, don’t get him wrong; he loved that Theo was soft, but he wouldn’t mind being under Theo’s complete control. It was something there going to have to work on, Liam decide.

When they could no longer maintain the kiss, they panted into each other’s mouths, moaning, and crying out, heedless of who might be hearing them. Liam had never felt so good in his life, he was certain. Theo knew just how to angle himself to bump into Liam prostate every time and when he began jerking Liam off it was a counterpoint to his hips causing Liam to completely lose control and come before he even realized that’s what was happening. He was flying high as he felt Theo hips finally stutter and lose pace. Theo’s eyes where burning blue and for a moment Liam was sure he saw fangs, but then Liam was crashing their lips together and coming with a shudder.

He eased Liam legs down and then slowly pulled out, wrapping the condom in a tissue before tossing it in the trash. Liam felt shaky and unable to move so Theo helped him dress with soft touches and even softer kisses. Before Liam could even work himself up into nervousness about what it all meant Theo pulled him in close and asked, “Will you go to dinner with me, tonight?”

“Yes,” Liam whispered. “I would love that.”

Getting to know Theo was so much more fun than Liam could have ever imagine. He was cocky and charming, and he was ridiculous smart, spurting out random facts at random times. Liam favourite was that Theo could get jealous and it seemed to bit his, but they would both admit that they were wrong and didn’t have anything to worry about. He was a wonder in Liam life and Liam could only hope that Theo felt the same way.

They said I love you only two weeks into there relationship, they both acknowledged that It was probley to soon, but they couldn’t help it. Liam had never truly never been in love before and Theo had never loved someone with such freedom and trust; so it was all very new to the both of them. Work maybe suffered in the beginning, but they promised each other to keep taking it a day at a time.

When things got too hectic or they’d been short with each other, they always found a way to take it back to the beginning when Theo couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and Liam felt like he might die if he couldn’t have Theo. It worked for them and they were ridiculously happy.

The End-R


End file.
